The Mayor's Daughter
by BatGirl91
Summary: Joker has kidnapped the mayor's daughter, Batman and Robin are trying to figure out his plan before all of Gotham is destoryed. But Joker has teamed up with fellow villians, causing Gotham's heros to team up with a few unlikely people.
1. The Plan Begins

I do not own anything except my characters, anything else in this story is owned by the fabulous creators of Batman, DC, Bill Finger, and Bob Kane!

The rain poured from the sky, dripping into small rivers down his cape, but he paid no mind. A metal device clipped to his ear was scanning channels, hunting for the one voice he needed to hear. Static sounded then a male's voice rang out clearly from the speaker, "We will send out the shipment in an hour at the warehouse on 395 X Street. Don't be late, the boss hates that." The voice cut out as he switched the device off and attached it inside his cape, replacing it with a gun with a three pronged hook attached to the end. The shot rang out as he fired the grappling hook to a nearby building and leapt from the ledge, soaring through the air over the streets.

The wind whistled around him as he flew by buildings, the repeated sound of the grappling hook attaching to the appropriate building was the only noise he heard as he flew around towards 395 X Street. He landed with a graceful twist on the roof of the large warehouse, glass ceiling sections allowed for a better peek inside. Inside were men scurrying around, moving and loading boxes and crates to the appropriate vehicle. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars, zooming in when a loud laugh suddenly burst into the open air. The laugh pierced his ears, knowing instantly he needed backup and reached inside his cape for another small device, clicking it on his ear. "I'm on the warehouse at 395 X Street….he's here. It appears that he's only moving-wait. I see something." He clicked a button on the binoculars, zooming in more closely on a person dangling from the ceiling by a rope. A man covered in purple and green was circling the person, poking a gun under the chin and lifted the head. "He's got the mayor's daughter!" the communicator was silent, "Robin, you stay hidden unless they try to kill her." The dark voice spoke from the device in his ear, "I'll be there in five." The communicator went silent and Robin cracked open the glass window, the laugh rang out again.

"You see what I can do, but the rest of Gotham doesn't. You only see because I've allowed it, but soon everyone will see." The words were haunting, but the voice delivering them was cheery and bright. "This city needs to go back to the way things were, a better class of criminals…and I will give that to them." The end of the sentence came out angry and gruff, the face of the mayor's daughter was hidden, but Robin knew she had spoken when a short bark-like laugh came out of the man. He desperately wanted to rescue her, her screams echoed off the cinder-block walls. "No need for that, doll. No screams, you won't die because you're gonna help me purify the city." Robin could hear her crying.

A small thud sounded to Robin's left, in his peripheral vision he saw a dark figure walk over and kneel by him. "He said he won't kill her. That he wants to purify the city and get things back to the way they were." The figure silently lifted the hatch that held the window then ducked inside, Robin followed. They could hear him taunting the mayor's daughter, saying how he wanted to kill her father and broadcast it on television. She was pleading for him to let her go, "I don't want your money, sweetie. I need you as the main piece in my plan." She whimpered just as a small metal clang sounded and two henchmen standing by, fell to the ground.

Everyone looked around as more people began to fall down, bat shaped clips held their feet in place. "Come on out Batman and bird-boy, I know you are just dying to take me back to Arkham." His once cheerful voice had dipped low, the psychotic edge was cracking through his words. "Joker, let her go. She's innocent in this." Batman bellowed, Robin felt the power in his voice and hoped that one day he too could instill fear by his words. Joker pushed her with his gun, "I'm having so much fun, Bats. You can't ruin that." Joker pleaded, "Now, Joker. She is just a regular citizen." "Regular? Are you _crazy_, Bats? This is the mayor's daughter and I need her for the game."

Batman narrowed his eyes, " .Go….Now." his voice bounded off every wall, nook, and cranny in the entire building. "Hmm…let me think…..No. Hahaha!" Joker cackled, another batarrang flew from his arm, this time it lassoed around Joker and he fell to the ground. Robin and Batman flew down and untied the mayor's daughter, "It's a tr-" she began to scream, her words died as her body went limp and she fell forward. A silver dart with a fuzzy pink end was sticking out of her neck, "Sleeping age-" Robin began before he fell forward, Batman grabbed them both and slung them over his shoulders. Darts began raining down from the sky, a feminine laugh sounded in his ears. "Get 'em Harley!" Joker shouted, "You got it, Mista J!" the darts paused when she spoke, Batman began to head for the exit when a small explosion burst right in front of the doorway. "Not so fast, Batman and Bird Boy. That little lady is staying right here with us." Harley held up the long tube that housed the darts and held it against her lips. Batman slung Robin around to avoid getting hit with a dart, the small open window above them shone moonlight down into the warehouse. He shifted the two and clicked a button and a black gun that was attached to his hip sent out a claw that grasped the ledge of the window. The three flew into the air, darts whizzed past them, barely missing.

The cold night air was still damp from the rain, small drips of water hit his cape as he ran across the roof. He shifted Robin's form and held a finger to his ear, "Alfred, send the car to the warehouse on 395 X street. Left corner of the building." He released the ear piece before leaping from the building.


	2. New Information

I do not own anything except my characters, anything else in this story is owned by the creators of Batman, DC, Marvel, or any other creators that make the fabulous world of comic books!

The cool night air whipped around his face as he fell towards the earth, a sleek black vehicle rolled up under his intended impact point. The roof slid back, revealing two seats and a sophisticated system in the dashboard. Batman slid the two into the side seat, pushed a button near the steering wheel to close the roof, and then sped off into the heavily blackened streets of Gotham. The glare from the streetlamps reflected off the hood and sides of the dark vehicle, the roar of the engine collided with the brick walls of the building lined streets. The streets melted away as less and less buildings and more and more trees lined the roadway. The single lane road seemed impossibly curvy, except to his trained eyes, he revved the engine as a rock wall came into view.

She opened her eyes, seeing the fast approaching rocks and unconsciously opened her mouth to scream. Right as they were about to collide, the wall shifted upwards and disappeared from her sight. She looked behind the seat and saw the wall sliding back into place, she looked to her right at the masked man and pointed from the wall to the car. "Bat cave." He mumbled, her eyes grew round with excitement and wonder. She had heard about the bat cave from the news reports, police had been trying to find Batman's secret hideout for a while now. They had even started up a task force, "You know they have a task fo-" "a task force out looking for me. I know." He finished her statement, she shut her mouth. Of course he knew, he knew everything. The car came to a stop at the end of the roadway and the roof opened up. Batman jumped out, dashing over to her side and helped her out, then grabbed Robin who was still knocked out. "They really got him good, didn't they? I'm Aurora, by the way." She softly spoke, he nodded and laid Robin on a hospital looking table near a large and sophisticated computer system. The cave was surprisingly warm, instead of the usual dank and grubby caves she had played in growing up.

"Do you know why the Joker kidnapped you?" Batman questioned immediately, "He said something about a plan, and he wanted to keep me as a hostage so my father would give him the city or he would kill me and take it anyways. I'm grateful that he let me live, but I don't understand why. Why not just take the city, why do I have to be a pawn?" Batman pondered on her words for a moment, "He's working with someone else. He wouldn't have even bothered with you if he wasn't. I'm not sure who yet, I'll be looking for leads." He walked up behind her, pinching her wrist at the pressure point until she collapsed. "Want me to return her home?" Robin's voice answered from across the room, "No, I will. You get some rest. Tell Alfred I'll be back by breakfast." Batman laid her gently back into the passenger seat of the Bat mobile then jumped into the driver seat. The hum of the vehicle filled the car just before the tires began to squeal as he peeled out of the cave.

He sped along the road, knowing every turn and curve. The dimly lit driveway to the Mayor's home was closed by a large iron gate, he pressed a button on the console and the gate swung open. He parked the car near the entrance when he saw the Mayor running out of the house. "I knew I saw a car coming this way. Thank you, Batman!" The Mayor picked up his daughter and wiped tears from his eyes, "I don't know how to repay you." "Tell me what you've done lately with the Mob." The Mayor paused, 'What do you mean?" "I'm talking about the reason your daughter was kidnapped. The Joker had her captive in a warehouse. He's not alone, I'm assuming the Mob. Now answer me, what have you been doing with the Mob." Batman stepped closer to The Mayor, "I haven't been. Though I've been hearing whispers about Commissioner Loeb." "The Joker mentioned you specifically. You're lucky he didn't kill your daughter. The people he's working with obviously want to-" "You want to know why they're intimidating me? Because I'm the Mayor! People aren't always going to like my policies, not everyone will agree with everyone else. That's politics, Batman." The Mayor spat, "Joker said he wants to purify the city. You've done something that they-" Batman paused, his mind whirring. He turned around and got back into the vehicle, the Mayor was yelling at him and Aurora was waking up. Batman jetted off into the night, "Alfred. Look up the recent laws passed by the mayor. Anything that has to do with weapons and jail sentences." The small intercom cracked as a voice answered back, "There's seems to be a law that is waiting to be passed about raising the sentence for weapon related charges, which could mean more of the Mob's henchmen and a few upper men would be behind bars longer." "That could be it, I'll be back and start the analyzing." The device clicked off and he drove on back to the cave.

Aurora laid in her bed, the sunlight streaming through and warming her skin and still damp hair from her shower. The door opened as her father swept into the room, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he sat beside her, another man in a white lab coat came into the room after her father. "Hello Aurora, I'm Dr. Strange." He gave her a smile, but she felt the evil down in her bones. "Hello Dr. Strange." He walked over and brought his stethoscope to his ears, "I'm going to do a quick assessment of you to make sure everything is ok." He listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure, and other general assessments. "I'm going to give you an I.V. to help with dehydration and to administer nutrients." Setting his bag down, the weight shifted on her bed as he pulled a needle and a bag with a long tube attached out of his doctor's bag. "I'm going to be out for a second, I'll be right back." Her father got up and started for the door, "Dad…can you stay just for a moment, you know me and needles never did mix." She tried to delay him, but Dr. Strange tutted at her. "You won't even feel it." He smirked as he flicked the needle to get rid of air bubbles, he came at her with the needle as the door closed behind her father. The needle pinched her skin, he had been right about her hardly feeling it.

A few minutes passed as Dr. Strange set up a small collapsible I.V. pole beside her bed, "So how were you saved from the Joker?" He questioned, the strangest urge overcame her as she spoke. "Batman and Robin saved me. Joker and Harley Quinn had kidnapped me and they rescued me." She hadn't even thought about answering his questions and yet her mouth had answered her without prompting. "Did they take you straight home or did they go anywhere else?" He loomed over her with a clipboard, "I had gotten hit with sleeping darts and I woke up in Batman's car." She tried to fight whatever was causing her to answer Dr. Strange, "I was in a cave, Robin had been hit with darts too, there was a computer and then…Batman took me home." She had almost gave away all the information from her time in the Bat cave, thankfully she had somehow fought off whatever was possessing her to speak. "Hmm…Alright dear." Dr. Strange patted her head just as her door reopened, "How's everything going?" he asked, "She doesn't know anything. Harley hit her with too much sleeping agent." Aurora felt her blood turn cold, "What?" she whispered, "Stupid girl, what did you find out?" her father questioned, "Something about a cave with a computer, then he took her home. She must've been hazy when she was on her way home. We will have to have a talk with Joker." Dr. Strange began packing up his things, he inserted another needle into her arm with an unknown liquid. He broke down the I.V. pole and began to make his way out the door. "I'll talk to Joker. He listens to me." The Mayor leaned against the doorframe, "The Joker listens to no one, Mr. Mayor." Dr. Strange spoke, "He listens when I tell him how to break into my house…Chemical T…Penguin...Aurora won't remember…Poison Ivy...kill.…Bane...Batman-"Aurora slipped into unconsciousness as they finished their discussion.


End file.
